dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Allen
Barry Allen is a Metahuman with the ability to tap into the Speed Force allowing him to move at incredible supersonic speeds. After getting struck by lightning whilst at work as a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department, Barry was endowed with the ability to move at Super Speed and since became a hero known as the Flash. Biography Early Life Becoming The Flash Appearance Abilities *'Super Speed': Flash is capable of near limitless speed, slightly greater than even Superman's. He can run several times faster than sound, but is currently incapable of exceeding the speed of light. The intensity of his speed allows him to run vertically up structures and even across large masses of water. His bodily control also allows him to quickly vibrate his entire body, in order to mask himself from others clearly perceiving him and create small tremor like effects by touching a target while vibrating at a certain intensity and applying certain force. His ability to protect extreme physical force with his movements allow him to move on solid or liquid matter, as well as defy the effects of extreme physical force if they are not directly applied on him and if he generates more force than what is directed at him. This compensates for his mortality and limited durability, though only if he is moving at the right speed and generating right amount of force. **'Extreme Force Generation': By building up enough physical force in his body, Flash can deal very powerful strikes, often propelling objects or people several feet or cause physical damage on people or objects that no human of his strength could cause. While this does not enhance his strength, it compensates for his normal physical strength by greatly increasing the force behind his attacks. He is able to generate extreme amounts of friction, with its highest intensity being comparable to the amount generated by objects falling into a planet's atmosphere. The more he accelerates his movement, the more force he generates, even to the point where Flash can create sonic blasts with his strikes while moving at supersonic speeds. He can collide with objects to exert his powerful force, as well as generate higher forces that that of the fundamental forces around him, allowing him to defy their effects to varying degrees. Moving fast enough allows him to run on walls and ceilings, land on his feet when impacted with high force, running on non solid objects, such as water, and falling from great heights and not be affected by landing hard. He can use the physical forces he generates around him when moving to protect him from other forces that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces, such as concussion and impactive forces, if they are not as high or higher than that which he generates. **'Speed Vacuum': Flash can move his arms at the speed of a tornado and create vacuums, thus allowing a rudimentary control of wind and airflow. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Flash's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human can perceive. **'Accelerated Perception': Flash speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. This ability allows Flash to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. **'Superhuman Endurance': Barry is able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans. While this does not enhance his durability above normal levels, it allows him to less able to be weakened or crippled by attack or damage. He can survive most extreme forces and make quick ground recovery if knocked off his feet. It is much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. While being attacked and moving at super speed, he can be almost unfazed by damage and not be disoriented by most attacks. He can use the physical forces he generates around him when moving to protect him from other forces that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces, such as concussion and impactive forces, if they are not as high or higher than that which he generates. **'Intangibility': Flash can move any part of his body so fast, as well as changing his frequency to that of air while doing so, that he can phase himself through most, if not all, forms of matter, whether people or objects. **'Bodily Vibration:' Flash's speed is enhanced down to a microscopic level, that allow him to generate physical force and motion from parts of his body smaller than his cells and generate powerful vibrations on and from his body. He can create powerful vibrational energy at a microscopic level, thereby allowing him to distort his appearance by vibrating the surface of his body or a certain part of it, as well distort his voice by vibrating his vocal cords. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, Flash is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, which stems into an ability to generate powerful tremor like effects on any object or person he touches by shaking them at super speed or making physical contact with a target while he is vibrating. He can only project vibrational energy from his body through physical contact with a target. It also stems with his ability to change his frequency to that of air and become intangible by vibrating at such a frequency. He can use the physical forces he generates from vibrations around him when moving to protect him from other forces that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces, such as concussion and impactive forces, if they are not as high or higher than that which he generates. *'Super Stamina': Flash's stamina is increased far beyond normal levels, meaning he can run for extended periods of time without tiring. *'Accelerated Healing': Flash's molecular structure allows his body to heal itself at a much faster rate then normal, as well as his cells and chemical reactions moving and acting faster than normal humans, which enhance his metabolism above that of normal humans and greatly increase the speed of healing. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability' - As Flash is a normal human with no invulnerability. Hence, he is capable of being shot, stabbed or injured like any normal person if he is caught, meaning he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speed. Luckily, he has the ability to heal at incredible rates. He can use the physical forces he generates around him when moving to protect him from others that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces if they are not as high or higher than that which he generates. His ability to protect extreme physical force with his movements allow him to move on solid or liquid matter, as well as defy the effects of extreme physical force if they are not directly applied on him and if he generates more force than what is directed at him. This compensates for his mortality and limited durability, though only if he is moving at the right speed and generating right amount of force. *'Hyper-metabolism': While moving at accelerated speeds, Flash burns calories much faster than a normal person. This forces him to consume enormous amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed, while deprived of such, render Flash disoriented and weak, before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. *'Cold temperatures': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. Personality Appearances *''Justice League Part One'' *''The Flash'' *''Justice League Part Two'' Trivia *This will be the big screen debut of The Flash. *It is rumored that the Flash will appear in a cameo in Dawn of Justice. External Links * * Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:The Flash characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters